


Crash Into You

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I know it's Bae Bae, It just seemed to work better, LOOK I CAN FLUFF!, Paladin Secret Santa 2k18, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Yes I used Gunther and not Bae Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Allura had always loved her soulmark, but not knowing who the other person was a mystery she wanted to solve. After tragedy makes her move closer to her uncle, she finds she is closer to her soulmate as well. She just never expected to crash into him. Dogs can help in the strangest ways.





	Crash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to [ghostgraces](http://ghostgraces.tumblr.com) for the [Paladin Secret Santa 2k18](https://paladinsecretsanta2k18.tumblr.com)
> 
> I went with your first prompt: Soulmate AU Allurance with an Autumn theme
> 
> This is my first Allurance fic. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thanks to [Hailqiqi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailqiqi/pseuds/hailqiqi), [Lokiitama](https://art-lokiitama.tumblr.com) and [Chronolith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronolith) for your help with betaing.

Allura blew her at her hands as she watched golden leaves flutter in the wind. It was pretty in the in a melancholy way, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of subdued anticipation. She rubbed at the delicate ribbon of shimmering indigo blue that twined around her wrist in a gentle wavelike pattern. The color had deepened since she’d moved into the area a few months ago.

_ Soon _ , she thought to herself,  _ maybe _ . 

Allura found herself scanning each and every wrist of the people she passed as the days progressed. It was a fool’s task, but she did it anyway, even though she knew she shouldn’t really worry. Soulmarks were odd like that. Whenever you fell in love they would glow. Then again, if you felt anything strongly, they would glow. 

Watching from her window she saw a lady’s soulmark flare vibrant green as she kissed the man next to her. A few feet away another man’s flared dull orange as he looked sadly at his phone. She didn’t know why she was so anxious about meeting her soulmate. It was always a good thing. People usually fell in love and got their happily ever after.  _ Maybe that’s why. The finality of it all is intimidating. _

With those thoughts, Allura decided to go for a walk to clear her head. There was a local coffeehouse she had been meaning to stop by but had been too busy and today was the perfect weather for a hot spiced cider. Walking down the sidewalk she smiled at the kids in the playground collecting leaves. Their awe at the different colors mirrored her own. Who knew leaves could blaze such a bright red? Or that if they were arranged right you could make a sunrise, bleeding the golden yellows to burning oranges and finally to the deep browns? 

The few vibrant green leaves, stubbornly clinging to life, made her contemplative. It really was a fantastic analogy of holding onto life and hope even though life can decay in such terrible ways. 

Shaking her head to clear the memories and thoughts of the past few months did little to help. She missed her parents. Life without them was too hard and having to finish school alone those last few weeks had been unbearable. Allura was glad that she’d taken her uncle’s advice to move closer to him over the summer, but even that didn’t quite ease the ache of loss.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t see the energetic medium sized dog until it barrelled straight into her. She was knocked back a few steps and down against the tree she had been gazing at. The dog gave several friendly barks and began to lick her. She heard a man, slightly out of breath, yell to the dog.

“Damn it, Gunther! No! Down! Down!”

Allura pushed the dog back down gently as the owner jogged over, grumbling the whole time.

“Pidge you are going to owe me BIG time for this. Crazy dog. Now stay.” He retracted the leash a little and the dog laid down as if to take a nap. Sighing the man finally glanced at her, “Are you alright? I am so incredibly sorry! My friend’s dog is a brat and thinks it funny to make me chase him whenever I watch him.” 

He turned to her fully and extended his hand to help her up. He froze as his mouth dropped and they stared at each other for a few moments. He had dark brown hair that peeked out from the deep blue beanie, which only made the ocean blue eyes seem more vibrant against his golden brown skin. He cleared his throat and offered his hand again. Allura took it, surprised at how easily he helped her up and how much taller he was than she expected, as her eyes only met his chest. She looked up to him smiling at her. 

“I, uh, didn’t introduce myself properly earlier. I’m Lance.”

“Allura. It’s quite alright. Your friend’s dog is quite the handful.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Lance’s eyes darted over her, concern causing his brow to furrow.

“Oh no! He was just excited,” she smiled back at and felt her cheeks warm. When was the last time someone was this sincerely concerned for her? Aside from her uncle and parents, she couldn’t think of anyone else.

Lance gave her an unconvinced look, “That looked like a pretty bad fall.” When she shook her head in disagreement he relented. “Can I at least buy you some hot chocolate or something as an apology? The coffeehouse next door has the best cocoa I’ve ever had.”

Allura was delighted at the offer. “That would be very nice, Lance. Will Gunther be alright outside though?”

Lance laughed, “Nah, my friend Hunk’s family owns it. They’re used to Gunther stopping by and have a place for him in the back.”  Gunther looked unimpressed when Lance tugged lightly on the leash to get his attention.“Come on Gunther, quit being lazy. It’s getting too cold to stay out here. You know Hunk will have a bunch of treats for you in the nice, warm shop.”

Allura giggled as the dog slowly got up and then dashed to the door of the coffeehouse, practically dragging Lance behind him.

 

The shop was bigger than it looked and cozy. The smell of freshly ground beans and hot coffee greeted them, as a small fireplace flickered in the corner, adding warmth to those just entering. Bookshelves full of books, games, and puzzles lined the walls. Overstuffed couches and chairs were scattered around coffee tables. Small tables for two with plush seats were taken by a few customers. The display case showed a delicious array of sweets.

Lance yelled hellos to several people as he disappeared with Gunther into the back. Allura looked over the chalkboard menu that hung against the wall behind the counter. Lance appeared a few moments later with a stout man, who was smiling widely. 

“Hunk, I was telling Allura about your hot cocoa. You have to make some!”

“Allura, huh?” Hunk cocked an eyebrow at Lance who muttered for him to knock it off back. “It’s nice to meet you. I heard Gunther tried to forcibly introduce you to his favorite tree.”

Allura chuckled, “Ah, that would explain it. I will be sure to stay away from it from now on.”

Hunk grinned back, “What can I get for you?”

Allura ordered the spiced cider she had been craving and an oversized pumpkin muffin. Lance insisted on paying, shooing her away with the task of finding a place to sit.

They spent an enjoyable afternoon talking about everything they could think of. It was an easy, comfortable feeling that lulled Allura into relaxing more than she had in the past month. Lance was funny, interesting to talk with and made her want to learn more about him. It wasn’t until her phone beeped that she realized how late it had gotten. Lance shook his sleeve back to check his watch too. 

Allura stared at him. 

Lance gave a nervous chuckle, “Is there something on my arm?” 

She continued to stare as he looked down and gasped. His eyes slowly found hers, then dropped down to her wrist. She finally looked at her own arm when he sucked in a breath. 

 

Her soulmark was a cobalt blue, the waves seeming to move as they glowed. Now there were Juniberry flowers threading through the waves.

 

Lance’s arm had the same mark.

 

Hunk chose that moment to stop by the table. “Hey, guys! I just wanted to see-” Suddenly a large hand wrapped around Lance’s forearm as Hunk pulled it closer, “Holy cow! Lance! Your soulmark!” At their dumbstruck expressions, he gently put down Lance’s arm and gave them a bright smile. Turning slightly, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he held their gaze and yelled, “MOM! We’re going to need that congratulations cake!”

A loud crash was heard from the back of the kitchen. The few other guests watched in concern until an excited voice screamed back in joy followed by rapid speech. 

Hunk grinned, “I better go help. Talk to you later”

They watched in confusion at his retreating back, then looked at each other and laughed. 

Over the next week, Allura ended up spending almost all her free time with Lance. They grew closer as the year passed and on the anniversary of their meeting, Lance surprised her with a beautiful ring under the tree where it all happened and asked her to be his forever.  Allura simply leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. In that moment, it was crystal clear what they meant to each other and the promise of how bright the future was going to be.

 

They kissed under that fateful tree every year after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
